Framing, in construction known as light-frame construction, such as balloon framing, is a building technique based around structural members, usually called studs, which provide a stable frame to which interior and exterior wall coverings are attached. A wall stud is a vertical member in the light frame construction techniques called balloon framing and platform framing of a building's wall.
Typically, a gap is formed between the wall plate securely attached on each side of the studs. Plumbing, electric, electronic and other devices and networks are constructed inside the gap formed between the two wall plates.
It is desirable to construct the electric infrastructure, including electric boxes, before both wall plates are put in place. Prior are electric brackets for holding the electric boxes, are typically securely attached to the studs. Examples of such electric brackets are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,959, given to Laughlin et al., in US Patent application Ser. No. 20050067180 by Dinh, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,419, given to Vrame, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,314, given to Thomas et al., in US Patent application 20060180725 by Weech et al., and others.
There is a need to reduce the interdependency between the frame constructor and the electrician, to accelerate the process and provide better support to the electric box.
Hence, it would be advantageous to have an electric bracket that can be mounted onto a first wall of a double wall structure, before the second wall is erected, wherein the electric box is designated to serve an electric device via the second wall. Having such an electric bracket facilitates to completion of the electric infrastructure in a single iteration, after the stud structure and a first wall have been constructed.